1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to apparatus and method for terminating lines running under flexible floor covering. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatus and method for terminating flat flexible telephone lines running along a floor under carpeting or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus, and methods for installing the same, to terminate lines running under flexible floor covering are known.
It is not known, however, how to efficiently install equipment to terminate flat flexible lines prior to laying the flexible floor covering and thereafter protecting such termination equipment while actually laying the flexible floor covering, and protecting the lines running underneath the termination equipment while cutting the floor covering to expose the termination equipment to complete the installation.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems.